


Steal Their Hearts

by Rainieva



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Because my ace ass got tired of writing lovey dovey stuff, Feed Kitagawa Yusuke, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, How Do I Tag, I just love them and wanted them to have fun on stage together, I might write more if people are interested in it, Just the thieves as idols, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, Like P5D IRL, No Romance, What if the phantom thieves were a coed idol group?, hey it happens, i'm so sorry about the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainieva/pseuds/Rainieva
Summary: Akira walked forward, forcing a neutral expression as he entered the mouth of the menacing beast, greeted by the teeth of a reception desk. The woman behind it simply gestured to the left, not looking up from her computer screen. Following her direction, Akira traversed the cold halls of the building, cursing whoever decided to keep the air conditioner cranked up so high. He passed a number of doors until he found one with a piece of paper taped to it with ‘Auditions’ in large, intimidating black font. With a centering breath, the teenager turned the handle and slipped into the room.~~~Or, Akira and the Phantom Thieves become a co-ed idol group.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Steal Their Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? Because I wanted to, lol.
> 
> In all honesty, this was a little idea had rolling around for a while and finally decided to write out. Funny enough, I'm writing another fic that has a similar idea but it's AkiRyu centric. (So if that'd more your vibe, stay tuned.)
> 
> This is just the thieves meeting and becoming good friends in a different circumstance. That just so happens to an idol group. If you like it, please let me know with a comment or kudos!

Akira Kurusu gripped the straps of his bag, staring back at the daunting building before him like it was some sort of monster when, in reality, was just a simple office building. Words of previous resolve echoed in his head, pushing him on. This is it. My only chance. I have to do this.

Akira walked forward, forcing a neutral expression as he entered the mouth of the menacing beast, greeted by the teeth of a reception desk. The woman behind it simply gestured to the left, not looking up from her computer screen. Following her direction, Akira traversed the cold halls of the building, cursing whoever decided to keep the air conditioner cranked up so high. He passed a number of doors until he found one with a piece of paper taped to it with ‘Auditions’ in large, intimidating black font. With a centering breath, the teenager turned the handle and slipped into the room.

The door opened to reveal a spacious dance room with folding chairs lining the back wall, facing the mirrored wall on the opposite side. A number of individuals littered the room, looking up upon hearing him enter. Akira bashfully shuffled over to an empty seat, panting himself there as a few of the others appeared to be warming up and stretching. He hoped the glare on his glasses would hide his wandering eyes as he scoped the room. There were a mix of boys and girls who all seemed to be around the same age - roughly high school to early college years. Two boys stood on one of the far sides talking and joking loudly while glancing every so often to a blonde girl seated in a seat a few chairs away from him. He watched the two of them poke and prod one another into approaching her. As expected, the girl’s expression darkened as they tried to chat her up. She quickly brushed them off, much to the boys’ dismay, who then sulked back to their side of the room.

Abruptly, the door opened once more as two women entered. One appeared to be a bit older - possibly thirties - while the other held a clipboard and couldn’t be older than nineteen.

“Good morning, everyone. Thank you for coming out,” The older woman greeted. “You all have been selected because of your fantastic audition videos but we still need to narrow our group down.”

The woman took a seat in a folding chair at the front of the room while the girl with a clipboard stood next to her before clicking her pen and addressing the group of auditionees.

“When I call your name, stand and Ms. Yamada will ask you a few questions. Then you will give a short performance. We recommend showcasing any hidden talents now.” The girl's tone is stern and smooth in her explanation but Akira noticed a few people begin to tense along with him.

Unfortunately, this being his first audition, he hadn’t thought to prepare anything. Akira focused on attempting to hide his panic and thinking up something to do.

“First, do we have a Takamaki, Ann?” 

The blonde girl who was being flirted with stood and walked to the center of the practice room. Her bright blue eyes and naturally blonde hair was striking amongst the dark hair of most of the applicants. She stood fairly confidently with her hands placed gracefully on her hips.

The woman - Yamada, he remembered - crossed her ankles and motioned the girl next to her to begin writing. “In your audition tape, you said you were part American? Do you know English?”

“Oh, yes, I do. I’m only a quarter, though.” She clarified.

“Interesting. And do you have any previous experience?”

Ann shrugged. “Not really, unless you count a bit of modeling.”

“That’s fine. What will you be doing for us today?”

“I figured I’d sing one of my favorite songs right now.”

Yamada smiled with a nod and Ann took a deep breath, lowering her hands from her hips. As she began, Akira recognized the tune to be a popular pop track that had been in the top ten for at least a few months. Her voice was surprisingly powerful and had a happy bounce to it that seemed to reflect her carefree disposition. As she finished, Yamada, along with everyone else, clapped and she sat back down in her seat.

A few other people are called up and give their performances before a quiet, curly haired girl stood upon hearing her name. 

“Okumura, Haru? Your audition song was beautiful. Will you be singing, again?”

“Well, I can but I was going to dance a bit if that’s alright.”

Yamada’s dull green eyes appeared to light up at the suggestion. “Yes, of course. Take it away.”

With a breath, Haru readjusted her feet gracefully into position. She then began dancing, spinning and jumping in the center of the room. Even without any audible music playing, the fluid movements were enchanting. Upon finishing, the room applauded loudly and she bowed shyly before taking her seat.

Another girl was called and she sang well, albeit shakily - most likely due to nervousness, before Yamada called Akira’s name. He took a steading breath and approached the center of the room.

“Hello. Akira, was it? Do you always wear glasses?” Yamada questioned.

“Sort of, but they’re fake.”

The woman’s eyebrows disappear behind her bangs in surprise. “Fake? Why do you wear them, then?”

“Fashion, I guess.”

In reality, Akira wore them to hide his eyes. Numerous people have told him how cold and emotionless he came off as. His eyes were always described as empty or intimidating. With glasses, such comments come up much later in a conversation.

“Well, why don’t you take them off for your performance.”

Akira hesitantly slipped the false lenses off and tucked them into his pocket. “I, uh- didn’t prepare anything. I had expected to be instructed on what to do.”

The room was silent for a moment before a few rouge snickers echoed from behind him, causing him to shrink a bit in shame.

“That’s okay. How about you try the chorus to your favorite song?” 

The teenager nodded and took a breath to calm himself. With a close of his eyes, he began singing, the words flowing from memory like the hundreds of times he’d belted the tune in his empty home. Before he’d realized, he sang the entire second half of the song. When his eyes opened, he was met with the wide eyes of Yamada and her clipboard wielding assistant.

“Did- Did you plan on rapping, today?” Yamada asked, her eyes trained on him with an underlying excitement that was almost palpable.

Only then did he realize he’d done the rapper’s part for the song as well. “I-I didn’t know what to expect.”

“Do you know how to dance?” The manager’s excitement was dripping from her.

Akira looked between the two auditioners, a bit nervous. “I- I haven’t really tried anything professional…”

Seeming to have calmed from her initial giddiness, Yamada nodded. “That’s fine. I won’t make you do anything, now. Please have a seat.”

Retrieving his glasses from his pockets and slipping them on once again, the black haired boy sat down, nervous jitters already catching up to him. He discreetly rubbed his clammy hands on his jeans as he tried to distract himself with the other’s auditions.

“Kitagawa, Yusuke?”  
A tall young man with long dark hair and equally dark eyes, stepped into the center of the room and greeted Yamada with a bow. “A pleasure. I trust you got my email with the samples?”

The brown haired assistant slipped Yamada a sheet of paper and she nodded in response. “Ah, yes. Is this what you’ll be demonstrating?”

“It is.”

“Then, please.” Yamada gestured and the tall boy cleared his throat.

His voice was deep and smooth like velvet as he effortlessly let the notes fall from his lips. The melody was softer and more meaningful than many of the other song choices, but it wasn’t one that he recognized. Akira prided himself of having good as well as varied taste in music, often having modern rap along with jazz and classical all on the same playlist. Still, this wasn’t a song he’d ever heard before; not to say he didn’t like it, because he did. That only made it more baffling as to how he hadn’t heard it before. Yusuke ended the song with a bow and everyone clapped for him as he sat back down.

One of the final participants to be called was a bright teenage boy with a shock of bleached blond, spiked hair and dark eyes. He strolled to the center of the room, hands deep in his pockets and a slight slouch to his back.

“Yo.” The boy saluted with two fingers and a laidback smile.

“Sakamoto, Ryuji, right? Will you be dancing like your video or are you demonstrating something else?”

“Well, I was gonna rap.”

The manager nodded as her assistant appeared to jot something down on her clipboard. “Then, go ahead.”

With a breath, the blond called Ryuji began rapping. Akira recognized the song a few lines in but quickly realized he was putting his own spin on it. Without the beat behind him, the boy forced a bounce to it that was fairly similar to the original. Ryuji’s voice was deep but had a brightness that many of the other’s lacked, even with the rough grit and vocal fry that got more pronounced as he continued. The crowd clapped for the blond as he finished with a ridiculously over dramatic pose.

With everyone having auditioned, Yamada stood with a smile. ”You all did a great job. We will be in touch very soon.”

The two women then left the room, leaving everyone to their own devices. Many of the participants began chatting about the audition, gossiping about who might have made it and the overall anxiety in the room. Akira, uninterested in idle chatting like that, gathered his bag and exited the practice room.

~~~

Three days after the audition, Akira gave up stressing over getting a phone call. He easily distracted himself with part time jobs and the like now that he was in a new city. He’d moved to the little Tokyo apartment in an effort to escape the emptiness he felt in his hometown. He preferred the noisy streets to the silence of his childhood home.

That evening, he returned to his new home, jiggling the keys in the lock and pushing open the heavy door. Amidst the darkened entryway, distinct meowing interrupted the sound of traffic. The black and white cat with piercing blue eyes that he’d found on his first day in Tokyo greeted him with a playful flick of his tail.

“Yes, I brought your tuna.” He smirked knowingly.

The cat visibly perked up, bounding towards the kitchen excitedly. Akira chuckled, setting his bag down and placing the bagged takeout sushi on the counter. He carefully unwrapped it to the sound of excited meowing, placing the smaller container on the floor. The cat hurriedly began devouring the sushi, tail waving in the air behind him.

Akira took the other container of sushi and flopped onto an old couch. He considered turning the television on to watch something but decided he was too tired, resigning to go to bed as soon as he finished eating.

Halfway through the meal, his cellphone rang. He put the food down, glancing at the screen to see an unfamiliar number.

“Hello?” He answered.

“Akira Kurusu?” The even voice on the other line asked accompanied by the sound of rustling papers.

“Yes?”

“This is Niijima from Kaito Entertainment. We are formally congratulating you on your selection to be a part of our newest group. Should you accept, I will send over all of the paperwork via email and the first meeting will be on Monday at nine o’clock.”

It took a moment for the words to sink in but with the mention of the audition, he realized the voice must be that of the short haired assistant.

“You mean, I got in?” He questioned in disbelief.

A tired sigh preceded her next statement. “Yes. Are you accepting?”

“Yes-Yes- I mean, of course. I’ll be there. Monday, you said?”

“Yes, at nine o’clock. Please go over the paperwork carefully. Failure to do so can and will void your contract.”

“I will.” He answered but the assistant had already hung up the phone.

Akira held his cellphone against his ear for a few moments longer, still in shock. He turned to see his cat staring up at him with a questioning look.

“Hear that, Morgana? I’m going to be in an idol group.”

~~~

Monday came around faster than he expected after the alternating waves of panic and excitement. He approached the same intimidating maw of the entertainment company’s building. This time, there was a different receptionist - a man with dark brown hair - who was much nicer, pointing in the same direction of the previous audition room. He went down the winding hall and found the familiar door propped open as soft excited voices escaped down the hall. Akira nervously peaked into the room where four other familiar faces sat on the floor, talking amongst themselves.

“Hey! You were the one with the glasses. What’s your name again?” The blonde girl, Ann, piped up, seeing him enter.

Akira stepped further into the room. “Uh, yeah. Akira.”

“Nice to meetcha, dude!” The blond boy, Ryuji jumped up and clapped him on the back.

Just as the five of them were getting acquainted, the sound of clicking heels interrupted them as Yamada and her assistant, Niijima, appeared at the door.

“Welcome back! I trust everyone is getting along well?” She strode into the room, this time wearing less casual clothing.

Everyone nodded in affirmation and Niijima began passing out sheets of paper.

“Good. This is Makoto Niijima. She is the assistant manager and will handle keeping you all on schedule day to day.” Yamada gestured to the short, brown haired girl.

“Then what do you do?” Ryuji brought up only to be swatted by Ann who was sitting next to him.

Yamada chuckled. “I handle all the business and company executives. Torturous work, I assure you.”

The manager then motions to the paper they were handed. “This is a map of the building. Niijima will show you around but the practice room and your dorm rooms are highlighted there.”

“Dorm rooms?!” Ryuji exclaimed loudly.

“Yes, it was in the paperwork. That I specifically instructed you to read.” Makoto glared pointedly at Ryuji, causing him to gulp and cower under her gaze.

“Don’t worry. Today is just getting everyone acquainted. The real work starts tomorrow,” Yamada turned to face the door with a wave. “Please be sure they are prepared, Niijima.”

With that, she left the group with the assistant manager. However, before anyone could even think of asking a question, Makoto held up a finger and began speaking.

“First of all, I assume you all will need to return to your homes to retrieve your belongings as you don’t appear to have any luggage on you.”

The group glanced around themselves bashfully.

“Was that in the paperwork? I will admit it was quite the lengthy email.” The curly haired dancer - Haru - spoke up.

Makoto sighed. “It was, however, I will simply summarize what you may have missed on our tour. Please follow me.”

The assistant manger stalked out of the room as everyone else stumbled after her. They continued right down the hallway to approach an identical door on the same wall.

“We just left the main practice room where we will hold meetings and dance practices. This door here is the recording room.” Makoto pushed open the door to reveal the small recording studio covered in soundproofing.

Ann and Ryuji glanced in starry-eyed, excitement radiating off of them like the sunny stars they had proven to be. 

“This is so awesome!” Ryuji cheered as Makoto closed the door and continued down the hall with no comment.

Makoto stopped in front of the next room with her hand on the doorknob before looking over her shoulder at the group. “This is the editing room but there is someone you will need to meet. Please be courteous and don’t necessarily startle her.”

The teenagers shared confused looks. “‘Startle her’?”

The manager pushed open the door to a small office filled with wiring and other equipment surrounding a desk pushed into the very corner. The desk had multiple monitors and sound boards attached to the high power computers sitting beneath it. Releasing a startled shriek and spinning around in the desk chair was a young girl with long orange hair and a pair of headphones sitting crooked on her head and knocking her glasses askew.

“Wh-What -What- What- Why?!” She stuttered severely, scanning the group of intruders cautiously.

“This is Futaba Sakura. She is the head editor and producer. She’s the one who will be making you all sound and look your best, so best be kind.” Makoto introduced the editor before turning to address the girl. “I apologize for the sudden company, these are the newest trainees.”

“N-Nice- Nice to meet you…” Futaba mumbled under her breath, looking anywhere but the faces of anyone.

Without another word, Makoto assured everyone out and closed the door behind her. “Let’s continue with the tour.” She then brushed past them to ascend the stairs at the end of the hall.

At the top is a landing with a door and another long hall with a few more doors.

“This first door leads to the showers and bathroom. The first door down the hall is your dorm.” Makoto gesture, leading the way to the door and opening it.

Stepping inside is a small living room with a couch and television as well as a small attached kitchen. Two doors sit opposite each other on either wall to which Makoto pointed out.

“Left is for the girls and right is the boys.”

“Awesome!” Ann smiled brightly, darting toward the left door as Ryuji did much the same. 

Akira smiled, following after him along with the quiet Yusuke. The room had three fairly large beds and a large closet.

“The rooms are fairly basic. Fell free to decorate them how you with but any major changes must be brought up with the manager. You can bring most inquiries to me to pass along.” Makoto informed from the living area.

“This is going to be so much fun, don’t you think?” Ann cheered, excitedly.

Haru nodded with a smile. “I agree. I’ve never lived with so many people my age.”

“That ain’t all! We’re totally gonna be the next big thing with this group, yeah?” Ryuji threw an arm over Akira’s shoulders, a wide smile on his face.

Yusuke hummed, finally speaking up. “Indeed. This does seem to a group a capable individuals.”

“Well, you have the rest of the day to get settled. Practice will start in the main practice room at seven a.m. sharp. Please be aware of the others working in the building. I won’t tolerate nonsense or horseplay.” Makoto warned before starting off to go about other business.

“I guess, I should start getting all my stuff.” Ann sighed. “My parents’ place is so far from here.”

Haru clasped her hands together and smiled. “Perhaps we could help each other move so it will take less trips?”

“Excellent idea. I don’t have much anyway, as I already live in a dorm provided by my school.” Yusuke confirmed with a nod.

“Sure. My apartment isn’t actually that far. Not that I have much to bring to begin with.” Akira agreed.

The others looked back at him, surprised. Suddenly self conscious again, Akira pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and cleared his throat. “What?”

“You have your own apartment?” Haru asked innocently.

“Yeah, how old are ya?” Ryuji questioned much more insistently. 

Akira tensed defensively, hoping this line of questioning wouldn’t go to far. “I- I’m uh- I’m seventeen. I just moved out here so it’s not like it’s a great apartment.”

“Oh, I see. That’s pretty cool.” Ann piped up.

“Yeah! I’ve totally got to see this. First stop, Akira’s apartment!” Ryuji shouted, charging towards the door like he knew where to go.

The curly haired boy stood stunned as the others continued to the door as they simply invited themselves over to his place. With a sigh, Akira resigned to his fate and followed his new friends out of the office building.

~~~

The other teenagers chatted behind Akira as he nervously went about unlocking the door to his apartment. The ride over had been filled with playful speculations as to how lavish or bare the place would be. He continuously assured them it was a simple apartment, they just brushed him off for ruining their fun. The door clicked open and Akira took a breath as he led the way inside, flipping on the lights.

The others followed and almost immediately, a certain black cat pounced out of hiding with welcoming meows. Upon seeing the new visitors, Morgana wove between Akira’s feet and approached them, appearing to size them up.

“Oh my god, you have a cat? How cute!” Ann squealed, picking him up and nuzzling against him. 

Haru joined her, cooing over the soft fur to which Morgana perks up, having two girls fawning over him. He nuzzled back into the blonde, purring happily all the while.

“Why didn’t you say anything? What are you going to do once your moved into the dorm?” Yusuke asked, pointedly.

Akira shrugged. “No one asked. I was planning to just keep the apartment and come over to feed him every day. Like I said, it’s not that far.”

“No way we are leaving this precious thing all by himself.” Ann mused, scratching the cat’s head.

“But does the company allow pets?” Haru brought up.

:Shouldn't be a problem if nobody finds out.” Ryuji smirked.

Haru raised her eyebrows. “Are we sure that’s a good idea?”

“Why not? Don’t overthink it,” Ryuji shrugged dismissed, strolling farther into the apartment. “So, what are we packing up?”

~~~

“Can’t you go faster?” Ann huffed from behind Ryuji, struggling with a large box with a fuzzy heart pillow sticking out of the top and a pink, stickered suitcase on the other hand.

“You’re the one makin’ me carry all your effin’ clothes!” He bit back, hauling two boxes himself along with a large backpack up the steps to their new dorm.

Akira was also beginning to curse whoever put their dorm upstairs with his own boxes and a particularly antsy cat squirming around in his bag. Finally pushing the door open, they drop the numerous boxes down with groans of efforts, taking a break. Akira sat the bag down on the floor carefully before unzipping the top. Morgana’s head popped out with a shake and slightly irritated meow.

“He’s so cute! You said his name is Morgana?” Ann practically swooned over the fur ball, kneeling on the ground to pet him some more.

Haru giggled. “It’s an interesting name. How did you choose it?”

“I didn’t. It was on his tag when I found him.” Akira answered, matter of factly.

“You mean he was a stray?” Yusuke questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

“I see what took you all so long to get back.” A familiarly stern voice called to them accusingly.

Makoto stood in the doorway of the dorm with crossed arms and narrowed eyes.

“Uh- I-We can explain-” Ann started but is quickly cut off by the assistant manager.

“Oh, I’m sure you can. Save it. Pets are strictly prohibited. You will take-”

Akira spoke up, bowing in apology. “I’m sorry. This is my fault. I’ll take him back.”

As Akira was about to take Morgana back to his apartment, Haru piped up. “Please? He’ll be all alone in that apartment.”

“Yeah, we promise. You won’t even know he’s here.” Ann chimed in with pleading eyes.

Makoto’s eyes narrowed further, almost consideringly. After a moment, she sighed and pulled out a cellphone that holds up to her ear. “Yes, Manager? It seems that Kurusu has a cat. They want to keep it in the dorm.”

She sighed again and hung up after a short back and forth. “Do not let it out of the dorm and don’t let it distract you from your training.”

Akira glanced between the assistant and the others in surprise as Haru and Ann beam brightly. “Thank you so much, Niijima.”

She shook her head with another sigh. “Please, call me Makoto. See you all at practice. I don’t tolerate tardiness.”

“Yes, Makoto!” Everyone called in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?
> 
> Obviously this is basically just the beginning, so I do have ideas ob how to continue if people are interested in ready more. If you, let me know in the comments or with a kudos! I always read and reply to comments!


End file.
